There are known in the prior art aircraft communication headsets incorporating earphones and a microphone. Many of these sets are installed in protective helmets, such as are worn by pilots. The earphones customarily are located within earcups supported on the helmet. The earcup leads have a plug for connection to the aircraft communication system. Similarly, the microphone customarily is supported on a boom on the helmet and is likewise provided with a plug for connection to the communication system.
It is desirable that some means be provided for easily and expeditiously testing the communication elements carried by the helmet.